Bric-à-Brac
by Talim76
Summary: "Bric-à-brac : amas d'objets hétéroclites, de vieilleries disparates" Parce que certains textes ont parfois du mal à trouver leur place quelque part... Recueil de drabbles à thèmes divers, personnages variés et ratings changeants. Texte n 1 : La Voix des Absents.


**Salut, tout le monde!**

Eh oui, encore un recueil, je sais... Je n'en suis pas fière non plus, croyez-moi.

Je sais qu'on m'a déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises si j'avais l'intention un jour de faire une nouvelle fanfic à chapitres, si j'allais continuer mes "Saint Tales", si j'allais produire de long One-shots sur Saint Seiya comme je le fais parfois avec d'autres fandoms... Dans les trois cas, la réponse est oui, mais comme l'inspiration me manque cruellement en ce moment et que je ne suis théoriquement toujours pas sortie de ma période de concours, je n'ai guère le temps de me consacrer à un nouveau projet ou à la confection de quelque chose de long et de complet. Je vous demande donc de me pardonner, et éventuellement de vous montrer patients avec moi : je ferai de mon mieux pour me rattraper, à la fois en fanfics et en reviews, quand toute cette période se sera un peu calmée...

Bref. Mes "Overused"s constituent pour le moment ma majeure source d'intérêt et de tracas, mais il me reste encore un petit tas de drabbles de toute catégorie, que je ne me vois ni intégrer à mes recueils existants, ni poster séparément. La solution était donc simple : me constituer (encore) un recueil pour les regrouper, mais cette fois-ci sans la moindre thématique précise ou idée prédominante. Je compte en faire un dépôt, voir même un fourre-tout de ce qui me passera par la tête ou ce qui traîne depuis trop longtemps dans mes archives personnelles. Et si par miracle, cela parvient également à vous distraire, j'en serais absolument ravie!

Cette introduction étant terminée, place à mes rappels habituels :

-Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Mr. Kurumada.

-J'ai écrit ce petit drabble il y a relativement peu de temps, dans l'espoir d'évacuer un peu du stress que me confère cette année universitaire difficile. Résultat, ça a donné de l'**angst**... et pour ceux qui me connaissent un minimum, vous savez que c'est vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas ma spécialité. C'est un genre que je maîtrise très mal, aussi bien pour le fond que pour la forme. Je n'aurais pas l'audace de solliciter votre indulgence, mais si vous avez néanmoins le moindre conseil à donner ou reproche à faire, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous en priver : tout commentaire est bon à prendre.

-Voici là deux personnages sur lesquels je ne m'étais jamais imaginée écrire en même temps... comme quoi, tout reste possible! Je pensais le poster le 30, histoire de faire un "**(un-)happy birthday, Saga!**" (le cadeau de Kanon consistant à être totalement épargné pour l'occasion XD), mais mes résultats tombant à peu près à la même période, je préfère me détendre tout de suite en l'expédiant parmi vous! Mes excuses si cela s'avère lamentable... Bon anniversaire avec un peu d'avance, Gémeau de malheur que j'affectionne tout de même!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**La Voix des Absents**

Il l'avait attendue.

Dès l'instant où il s'était senti capable d'accepter son retour en ces lieux, il avait su que ce moment arriverait.

Pas immédiatement. Bien sûr. Mais le temps jouait désormais d'une emprise différente sur lui : les journées pouvaient devenir secondes. Les heures des années. Et avant même d'avoir pu réapprendre à voir les nuits se succéder, Saga l'avait surprise à s'avancer jusqu'à lui, le claquement sec de ses talons sonnant comme une sentence entre les murs du troisième Temple.

Le dos droit, l'expression voilée par cette plaque de métal froid qui lui sert de masque, Shina le regarde. Immobile et silencieuse. Imperturbable et inaccessible.

La jeune femme n'a guère changé.

Rares sont les chevaliers d'argent qui osent s'aventurer au sein des demeures sacrées du Zodiaque, mais elle fait partie des exceptions. Puisque comme tous ceux venus ici avant elle, Shina à une bataille à mener. Une colère à apaiser.

...Le poids d'une rage qu'elle ne peut plus supporter, et ce depuis bientôt un an.

Saga ferme les yeux, et les poings de la jeune femme se crispent : elle sait que lui non plus n'a jamais pu oublié la Maison du Lion.

_Le Lion_...

Bien sûr, se surprend-elle à penser dans un rictus dénué d'émotions, elle aurait pu déverser sa haine sur Aiolia.

Elle y avait d'abord pensé, pour être honnête. C'eût été préférable. Plus acceptable. Plus simple, aussi. Elle n'y était pourtant jamais parvenue : le Lion ne lui en avait pas laissé l'opportunité... et la facilité était un luxe qu'elle n'avait jamais su s'octroyer, en témoigne ses choix.

Car la confrontation n'eut pas lieu. Aiolia ne s'était pas caché, n'avait pas baissé les yeux lorsque le reflet glacial de son masque s'était tourné vers lui. Il ne s'était gardé aucune excuse, avait rejeté jusqu'à l'idée de s'envelopper à son tour dans le voile du Pardon. Peut-être était-ce là la raison pour laquelle il avait compris- non, avait été le seul à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pu déserrer les poings, ce fameux matin, en voyant les Ors revenir un à un dans l'éclat du jour. Pourquoi une fois les quatorze hommes accueillis à force de larmes et d'éloges, elle seule avait gardé ses yeux rivés vers l'horizon. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas rejoint la réjouissance générale et était restée là, immobile, à croire. Puis à attendre. Puis à espérer...

En vain.

Seuls les élus avaient su entrouvrir la main charitable d'Athéna... comme toujours.

La Déesse avait fui son regard interrogateur. Les questions indésirables s'étaient éteintes dans sa gorge sous le reproche collectif, qui n'admettait pas qu'elle se refuse à rejoindre le chant glorieux du Retour des _Chevaliers_.

Mais pas Aiolia. Il lui avait au moins épargné ce mépris. Et trouvant la force de s'éloigner de son frère si durement retrouvé et du reste de ses compagnons, il s'était avancé vers elle. Aucune hésitation sur ses traits, ni la moindre crainte dans sa démarche... pourtant une immense tristesse dans le regard, si criante et si sincère qu'elle l'avait profondément bouleversé. Et sans parvenir à y croire, elle avait vu cet homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais su haïr courber l'échine devant elle.

Il n'avait pas imploré son pardon. Il ne s'était gardé aucune excuse. Mais d'un murmure, il lui avait accordé les quelques mots que personne, pas même Seiya, jusqu'à présent n'avait pu lui apporter.

«Je suis désolé, Shina.»

Elle ne lui avait rien répondu.

Aiolia ne s'était guère attendu à mériter une réponse, de toute façon. Et connaissant la fierté de cette femme qu'il avait toujours respecté, il s'était éloigné sans un bruit, ni un regard en arrière : il se refusait à lui porter un nouvel affront.

Pourtant, elle s'était trouvée incapable d'un cri ou d'une insulte. Ni d'ailleurs d'un rire odieux. ..Elle ne s'était même pas accordée le répit d'une larme.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à exiger de plus d'Aiolia, contre lequel elle ne voulait plus se heurter. Shina ne voulait guère de sa tristesse, encore moins de sa compassion.

Mais sa culpabilité n'arrivait pas à combler le gouffre qui grandissait jour après jour dans son esprit. Raison pour laquelle elle avait trouvé aujourd'hui la volonté de faire face à cet homme qui avait détourné le regard en la voyant approcher. Et qui devant son silence n'avait pensé qu'à se défendre, ne lui adressant rien de plus que «Je te demande pardon.»

Elle en demeura insatisfaite.

...Après tout, comment pourrait-elle accorder son pardon à un homme qui ne reconnaîtrait jamais son crime?

Parce que Saga ne s'est jamais cru coupable. Jamais réellement... Et toute son attitude était un affront qu'il lui faisait, à elle seule qui semblait parvenir à comprendre le jeu complexe et pathétique qu'il menait :

_La mauvaise partie de moi-même... Le mal qui est en moi... _

_L' «autre»._

...Jamais «Je». Jamais sincèrement.

Le pire étant sans doute de se dire qu'envers et contre tout... elle le comprenait. Car elle avait choisi, elle aussi, le détour.

En recollant maladroitement les éclats de tristesse, de culpabilité et de désespoir qui n'avaient cessé de l'envahir depuis la bataille de Sanctuaire... pour en faire un mur. Un mur de haine pur, immense et redoutable. Un mur qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre l'homme qui viendrait s'écraser contre lui.

Alors derrière son masque, Shina ferme les yeux.

Pour laisser le souvenir d'une silhouette immense, d'un regard débordant d'admiration et d'amour, de deux grandes mains bronzées ouvertes vers elle envahir son esprit.

Pour tenter de se remémorer le son de cette voix, grave et pourtant surprennament naïve, qui appelait si souvent son nom.

Pour accepter l'idée que tant que ces images resteront gravées en elle, jamais elle ne retrouvera la paix.

Alors elle rassemble ce qui lui reste de volonté pour lever à nouveau les yeux vers Saga, pour observer ce visage triste et distant qu'elle devra encore accepter de supporter. Pour lâcher dans un souffle tout ce que son cœur n'a eu de cesse de lui crier...

Avant de se détourner à nouveau de lui. D'un espoir. D'une seconde chance. De tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre un avenir en dehors de ses souvenirs. Car elle sait désormais qu'il est trop tard.

Elle ne pourra plus jamais pardonner.

_«C'est **lui** qui aurait du revenir... pas toi.»_


End file.
